Artistic Revenge
by chase19
Summary: Jade's past continues to haunt her through the past 10 years. After letting go of everyone and everything she loved. Now a Detective can she save a certain Latina from a sick foe who will stop at nothing to kill anyone who gets close..?


**I decided to try this one out...let me know what you think so far. :)**

_The Dark haired girl continued kissing the boys lips slowly at first and then with more urgency. Sliding her arms around his neck as they kissed, she gently slid out of his truck then broke their lips apart she smiled lovingly at him._

_"So Beck, I am pretty sure my father and my stepmother are out for the night, maybe little Beckett would like to come in and play?" she says as grins and grabs the front of his jeans and pulls him forward slightly with a slight pull toward her house. "We can finish this upstairs." The girl says in a sultry voice._

_Beck nodded in agreement with a look of hunger in eyes eyes as he allowed the dark haired girl to lead him in her home._

_She stops suddenly and stands up on her toes to giving another kiss to the handsome boy. As she deepens the kiss the young man pulls away with a huge grin on his face. He then grabs her face and deepens their kiss as his hands slide down grabbing onto the girls nice ass. He then slips her hand against his bulged jeans. _

_He broke the kiss for a moment whispering, "How's that for little," he then returns to kissing her. Beck was able to get a moan out of the girl making her grab on to the bulging member that stuck out more than ever now. _

_She nods and starts walking backwards to the house behind them pulling him along while they both held onto each other."You read my mind." she responds in a husky voice._

_The girl's family home had a look of 1800s feel, it was especially made like this by her great, great, grand father a while back. Her father kept it up and she thankfully because of her ancestors they were definitely well off. Her father also owned owned a lot of huge corporations in the music business. So she pretty much knew the entertainment business since the moment she was in her mother's womb._

_As for her stepmother job well Jade did not know. For some reason she was very secretive when it came to her line of work, but she never asked because she really didn't care._

_Of course the best part was they were both so busy with their careers that they were never home to pay much attention to her. Funny enough her stepmother actually liked her but the dark haired girl being the gank that she is couldn't bring herself to show any heart felt sentiments when it came to her. It could be because her personality reminds her so much of a certain Latina._

_Now as she grabbed for her keys, she gave her boyfriend, Beck a few more small kisses then one more deep kiss then pauses their little love fest._

_Beck couldn't help but whine for once, "Aw, come on Jade, you can't keep me waiting like that."_

_Jade gave a small grin, "Is my little Beckett Horney for me already?"_

_Beck feeling insulted pushes Jade inside her own home getting a small laugh from her, "Your asking for it Ms. West."_

_However, at that moment she stops laughing for a moment feeling a bit off in her own house. When Beck went to kiss her again, she stops him placing a hand on his lips._

_"Wait, Beck."_

_Beck gives Jade a confused look, "Something wrong Babe?"_

_Jade puts her finger toward her lips giving Beck the signal to be quiet. Jade turned down a large corridor of her home feeling uneasy._

_"I just want to make sure we are alone. I hate for daddy to come out of no where and send you on your way."_

_Beck nodded in agreement then follows right behind Jade deeper into the West mansion. He didn't want to get caught and get and be on Mr. West's bad side so she had a valid point._

_As they walk and got through the dining room Jade stops walking as she then notices two dinners still untouched on the dining table. Her face shows confusion as she wonders what could have mad her parents make dinner but leave it untouched. She then hears a sound of a television, so she then walks toward the family room to see if her father and step mother happen to be there. Once Jade enters the room sure enough she sees both of them there sitting on the couch. Although her father was staring at the tube, while her stepmother was in a position she wished she can erase immediately from her memory._

_Annoyed at the scene she still decides to get their attention, "Dad?" She says as she calls out to him. "Lillian?"_

_She calls her stepmother name as well. "Uh, you know you both left your food on the dining table and I'm pretty sure it got cold."_

_They did not respond back to her. Jade then swallows big and turns to Beck shrugging as they both walk closer to the couch._

_She then scoffs to her father and stepmother saying, "Can you guys do that in your room please. You both know I live here as well even though we hardly see each other."_

_Still no answer from either one of them. She turns to Beck raising her left eyebrow still showing confusion, she risks turning her head back to them as she walks around the couch to face them. However, once she does and calls out to them for the last time she notices something she will never get out of her mind for the rest of her existence._

_"Lillian, Dad?! Wake up and go upstairs if you are going to sleep."_

_Again still they do not answer her. As she walks up to them she shakes her father to wake him at that moment she sees a red dot of blood right between his eyes. To her horror his eyes were also still open with a shock blank look. At that moment she couldn't yet scream as she realized her father was dead. She took that moment to look over to her stepmother whose head was still in her dad's lap. When she tries to lift her head up hoping this is all a dream, and hoping her stepmother was only just in a deep sleep, her stepmother. She wanted to scream at that point._

_Her stepmother's face looks like she was tortured before her last breathe of life. Her face looked as though someone used a sharp pointy object or some sort of sharp weapon. Jade could not believe how unrecognizable her stepmother's face had become. It was quite a shame because she was quite beautiful._

_At that point Jade finally couldn't hold it in anymore. Stream of tears were running down her face mixing in with her mascara._

_"Jade…"_

_Someone calls to her, she finally manages to turn her face to the voice of Beck her boyfriend her rock. He puts his arms around her as she finally let's more tears fall._

_"Jade, baby I'm so sorry. Baby we need to call the police."_

_She didn't couldn't answer him. All she could do is stare at the bodies of people she knew since she was little. Her actual mother died of a car accident, so really all she had was her father and step mother. The people who never spoke to her much because of their busy lives were dead. Her father stayed away, but her stepmother tried to be her actual mother. Reality finally hit her hard as she realizes the situation she was in. As she continues to stare, that is when she notices something on her step mother's shirt. There was a word written on what seems to be…her fingers?!_

_Her stepmother's fingers were cut off her hand, and her own blood was used to spell out a word._

_"Oh my god…" all she muster out as she just stared at the scene. She finally made out what the word said. Jade finally loses it and screams._

_'SOON!' Was the last thing she saw and...she continues screaming in Becks chest and sobbing._

**Years later...**

Jade sits up in bed as sweat drips down her face. She was out of breath as she notices her throat was raw from obvious screaming in her dream. More like a memory, a 10 year memory. She turns toward her clock on her nightstand and notices the time is 3:47am, and curses.

"Shit." She lays back down ready to try again at sleep, but then her cell phone rings. She rolls her eyes and sighs as she grabs the phone and looks at caller id.

"Of course." She hits the answer button, "West." She answers with annoyance in her voice.

"Well it is about time Detective West,' the voice said in urgency. ' I was beginning to think I should send a couple of squad cars to your place"

Jade at that point then rolled her eyes and gave a loud groan. 'What's the problem Captain?'

"That's the spirit West. Enough small talk. I need you to come down to ark street, there has been another murder that we need you to investigate."

"Captain Connors, Jade, says with annoyance once more, "It is almost 4am, I need some damn sleep, can't this wait until another few more hours?"

Of course Jade knew arguing with the captain was pointless so she was already putting on some pants and shirt.

"Detective West, it's pointless to argue, besides this homicide unusual then the past ones. I think it is something you definitely would want to see."

Jade sighs, "Oh really?' she says sarcastically, 'And please explain to me why would you say that?'

The captain in a lower serious voice responds, "This victim, it seems to be someone you might have gone to high school with, did you know a girl name Meredith Blake?"

Jade froze as when she heard him say that name, "What?" She whispers.

"Yeah, I thought that might get your attention. Just get here in 10." Captain then hangs up.

Jade swallows the lump in her throat hard. Then grabs her badge and gun, this is going to be a long day.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
